


Of a Weasley and a Malfoy

by Twilight_Ember



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Ember/pseuds/Twilight_Ember
Summary: Blaire Weasley— A Sweet and determined girl with bright flame curls and soft brown eyes. Quiet and small.Braximus Malfoy— A stubborn and charming boy with platinum blond hair and quicksilver eyes. Big and bright.Weasleys don’t mix with Malfoys. They hate and add fuel to the fire, creating a distance between two of the most noticeable pureblood families in the wizarding world. Will a open-minded boy change Blaires mind? Or will the outcome change everything that makes a Weasley and a Malfoy?





	1. Chapter 1

With their bright flame coloured hair, eyes of varying shades of brown and blue, and old clothing, the Weasleys stood out. Like a spot of black paint on a all white wall. 

 

But that’s not the only reason they stood out. They stood out because they were kind, generous, and  _pureblood._ On this fine, warm morning, the Weasleys were situated on platform 9 and 3/4. All seven children were grouped together into a loud and mouthy group of bright haired gingers. 

 

“Molly! Where’s my kitten?”

 

“How should I know, Fabian?! This ought to teach you a lesson on letting go of your pet!” 

 

Blaire Weasley frowned as Fabian tugged at his wavy orange locks in frustration, his blue eyes stormy. “Molly, are you sure you don’t know where his kitten is? Fabian really adores Buttons and I don’t want him to rip out his hair.” Molly huffs and sends a smile towards her baby Sister. “Whatever. Gideon will hunt her down.” Blaire, comforted by the short response, nodded her head and sighed softly, her bright ginger curls framing her heart shaped face.

~•~

Blaire couldn’t help but worry. She knows she has absolutely nothing to worry about, but with only the faint background noise of students chatting, she couldn’t help herself but feel a bubble of anxiety pop in her chest. The feeling sticking to her heart and remaining.

 

Normally she would be smiling shyly and reading. But in light of recent events, it seemed like her courage to even beam as  bright as she wanted disappeared. Evaporating and leaving her with her rampant thoughts. 

 

Blaire sighed, giving up and decided to let her mind wander with imagination, playing with her braid and watching the scenery pass in a blur. 

 

*knock*

 

Blaire looked up as the thick mahogany door slid open to reveal a tall pale boy with hair the colour of snow and eyes the colour of a storm. 

 

“Hello! Is this seat taken?”


	2. Curiouser and curiously

Not daring to speak a word, Blaire hesitantly nodded her head, her eyes as round as a doe. The strange blond boy smiled brightly and dragged his large black trunk into the compartment and heaved it up into the overhead one. Smiling with satisfaction, the blonde settled down beside Blaire and pulled out a drawing pad, and a pencil.

 

“So, do you like to draw?” The beaming boy asked Blaire, looking down at the small redhead and thinking to himself how cute she looks in a large sweater. Not replying, Blaire looked away and smiled at the darkening blue sky. Oddly enough, the mix of blues and purples reminded her of the bruise on her arm last week Molly fell into her and Blaire hit the kitchen table.

 

Blaire felt quite at peace.

 

“So, what’s your name?” 

 

Blaire twisted around and locked eyes with the curious boy. Taking a deep breath, Blaire plucked up the courage to tell him.

 

“B-B-Blaire Weasley.” The boy next to her turned a shade paler. “Oh.” He said.

 

“My name is Braximus Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you, Blaire!” Regaining his quiet confidence, Braximus stuck out his hand to shake hers. Blaire hesitated. This was the Malfoy Molly had warned her about. Molly always told Blaire that he was a arrogant bastard like everyone in his family. She wanted to shake his hand. She was curious to see what he would do if she did.

 

So she did. Blaire shaked his hand, a small grin ghosting the corners of her pale pink lips.

 

Shaking hands with a Malfoy was fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the chapter guys! Wow, two chapters in a day? Lol. I hope you guys like it so far! Leave a kudo if you can! lysm! <3 — Nicole

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m fairly new to this whole writing thing. I’ve been writing for eight months on wattpad and I’m excited to start writing here on AO3. Have a lovely day! — Nicole


End file.
